The Use of Popcorn
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Roy Mustang discovered the other use of popcorn. Dedicated to my friend Riri.


**A/N:** I've been away from fanfictions lately and because finally it's our summer vacation, I am proud to say I'm back in the fanfiction world. X3. This fic came from a random thing that came to my mind when my friend Riri and I were talking in MSN. This fic is dedicated to my friend Riri. Keep on smiling Riri. ^_^ Enjoy reading everyone!

* * *

**The Use of Popcorn**

Roy Mustang never knew how it turns out to be a white distorted edible thing but he enjoys the popping sound it makes whenever it was being cooked. It's been a while since it became popular in Central. All he knew is it come from the provincial part of Amestris where this kind of kernel is being produced. It tastes unique but it will be better if it is flavored with cheese or butter. It is mostly served in movie houses.

At first, he never thought that he'd like this kind of food but as the time comes, it became his favorite mostly because of the sound it produced.

He was enjoying eating it one afternoon when Riza Hawkeye, one of his most trusted subordinate, entered his office. She gave him a salute then a look of disapproval.

"Fuhrer Mustang, it's inappropriate for you to eat while signing those papers. It's not even your break time yet." She said in that firm voice of hers.

Roy just smiled at her lovely Brigadier General. He gave him the smile that could melt any woman's heart but it seems that she's unaffected. Ignoring him, she walk beside him and she put the new documents he, as the Fuhrer, needs to read and sign. Roy looked up at her with his hand on his chin. He knew that her cold front is just a disguise.

As she was about to walk away, he stood up then he pulled her towards him in an embrace.

"R-Roy...I mean Fuhrer Mustang…"

"I missed you Riza." he said as he kissed the top of his head.

"It's only a few hours since we last saw each other." She told him.

Roy chuckled. "I know."

He tilted her chin and he captured her lips in an instant. It took seconds before she responded. It's a nice, sweet slow kiss. It ignited something inside him but it slowly disappeared when Riza gently pushed him.

"It's inappropriate to do it here, Roy." She said as she gave him a knowing look. She's blushing and it made her more beautiful to Roy's eyes.

Roy smirked. Yeah, it's really inappropriate to do what they're doing here and it might led to something that could damage their reputation when someone might walk in them but hell, love making in the office is not that new anymore. He knew high status military people who are doing it in their own office, and he's been seeing some in the act, accidentally.

He stared at Riza then he gave her a quick but deep kiss on the lips before letting her go.

"I can always lock the door." He said as she turned away.

Riza glared at him before going out the room and closing the door. Roy laughed then he returned to his desk. He and the Brigadier General have been in a secret relationship ever since he became the Colonel and when she's still a Lieutenant. They were keeping it a secret because of the anti-fraternization law in the military. They can't have a relationship with other military personnel.

But a lot of things happened and finally, they were able to reach their goal. Peace was finally reining Amestris. Things could never been better. He was planning to lift up that rule but when he told his plan to Riza, she told her not to do it, well, not yet. When he asked why, what she told him is that rumors might spread, knowing that one of his reason why he wanted to lift the rule is there standing before him.

He sighed then he put popcorn in his mouth. He really wanted to shout to the world how much he love Riza Hawkeye, the woman who's always been there with him, the woman who never left his side, the ever loyal Riza Hawkeye. He ate more popcorn. If only he could do something to make Riza realized how much he really loves her. He reached out towards the bowl of popcorn and he knotted his forehead when he realized it's empty. He stood up and walk inside the private comfort room to wash his hands. It's his fourth bowl of popcorn that morning and he thinks it's better if he would rest eating for a while.

When he reached out for his handkerchief to wipe his hands an idea came in his mind. He started grinning widely, more of like an idiot, as he walk towards his desk. He reached to the phone and he dialed a number.

"It's Fuhrer Mustang speaking. I want to reserve a place…"

That afternoon when Riza went inside the Fuhrer's office to get the documents, she saw Roy is thinking deeply. He only looked up when she cleared her throat. Roy looked up at her and he smiled a very broad, almost suspicious smile. It made her think that he's up to something.

"Brigadier General, may you accompany me to the movie house downtown tonight?" she heard him ask.

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. He never asked her to the movie house or anywhere away from one of their home. When they want to spend time together, they just go to either his house or hers and stay there. They never stay out in fear of being caught. So if he's asking her for a date…

"I just want you to accompany me. There's this great movie everyone was talking about and I want to watch it tonight. Of course, I will also keep some of my bodyguard with me. Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman will also accompany us."

Riza knotted her forehead. A movie everyone was talking about? Well, she hasn't heard anyone talking about any movie. But because of the eagerness in his eyes, she found herself nodding in approval.

At 9 PM, after Fuhrer Mustang signed all the paper works (and in Riza's amazement that he's able to finish his work early), they went outside to their car. Roy's bodyguards were riding their own cars. There are 4 cars to escort the Fuhrer's car to be exact, including Havoc's and the rest.

Riza slide inside the driver's seat after she opened the door for the Fuhrer. The atmosphere inside the car was thick she can't breathe much. She can feel her heart thumping hard inside her chest. She never felt like this for a long time. Is Roy really up to something? She can't help glancing at him a few times. He's putting up a serious face and it's obvious he's thinking deeply.

She will never know what kind of things are running inside his head right now. He was trying to calm himself and he think he's doing a great job on putting up a straight face. He admits he's getting nervous and his hands are getting clammy. He's been hoping that things will get better and that he could do this perfectly and according to plan.

They arrived on the movie house and the manager met them inside. He showed them the room he was told to reserve and after some small talks, they left them inside. The room was, of course, empty and pitch dark except from the huge screen where the movie will be shown.

Riza noticed that the Fuhrer's bodyguards are staying outside. "Sir," Roy looked at her. "Shall I stay outside too?"

Roy shook his head. "No, I need someone to watch me. So please stay here."

"Okay. Go to your seat now. I'll stay here. I can watch you better here." she told Roy.

Roy, instead of leaving her there, held her hand and pulled her towards a row of seats. "I want you to relax okay? Let's just watch it together." He leaned towards her and he whispered to her ears. "This could also be our date."

Riza looked at him in disbelief but to avoid any more arguments, she just agreed. Well, she really liked to have a date with him tonight, to stay beside him. But it would be inappropriate because she's still working as his bodyguard so she mustered enough strength not to lean on his shoulders or hold his hand as the movie started.

The movie is a love story, a very mushy love story. She's raising an eyebrow as the woman tell the man her undying love in a very mushy way. She doesn't know how to react. She felt laughing and frowning at the same time. Why would Roy choose this movie? Speaking of Roy, he's been fidgeting in his seat and it seems that he's not focusing on watching the movie.

Half an hour later, Havoc went inside with a bucket of popcorn on his right hand and a two bottles of water.

"You're welcome, Fuhrer, sir." Havoc said as he saluted Roy after giving the popcorn and the drinks. He gave the Fuhrer a meaningful smile before walking out the room.

"Care to have a popcorn, Brigadier General?" Roy asked Riza.

Riza gets a handful and she started eating them. Well, she knew how popular the popcorn is but she never had the chance to indulge herself on eating it. After a while, she noticed Roy hasn't eaten any popcorn yet, knowing that this is his favorite food.

"Ro- I mean Fuhrer Mustang, don't you want to eat some popcorn?" she asked. Roy just smiled and she could see that there's some nervousness in them.

He reached out and got some two and he kind of hesitate to eat it. She raised an eyebrow when Roy started munching slowly and when it seems that he's sure there's nothing wrong, he swallowed it and he continue watching the movie. She also returned her attention to the movie, trying to ignore Roy's dubious moves.

She just continued eating and drinking and when the popcorn was already halfway empty, she felt something hard as she get a popcorn. She held it up and with the help of the light from the screen, she found out it's a ring. She looked at Roy who was now beaming at her. He gets the ring from her and then he knelt down.

"I know it's kind of absurd to ask you this in a movie house and with the help of a popcorn… but Riza Hawkeye, will you-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Riza hug him and she planted a firm kiss on his lips. When she looked at his face, tears were already flowing on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes," Roy said as he put the ring on Riza's finger. "I love you so much Riza." he told her before giving her a passionate kiss.

Roy was glad things turned out well and he finally was able to bring out the use of popcorn. They didn't bother to finish the movie and as they went outside with the smiles on their faces, Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman and the rest of the Fuhrer's bodyguard cheered them loudly. Later that evening, Riza can't stop laughing as Roy told him his plans and the reason why he has been acting strange.

The next morning, the anti-fraternization law was abolished not only because Roy and Riza wanted to be wed but also because they want to share the happiness that came from their love.

* * *

**A/N:** Crappy fic or not? **Please REVIEW!!! **^_^


End file.
